guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Secondary professions for a Ranger
Rewrite I think this whole page needs to be rewritten, and this time by some1 who actually knows what there talking about, and i removed the dervish part(what 6 year old kid wrote that??) Kurd 10:22, 14 January 2007 (CST) : Ok i corrected some stuff: :* The R/W runner part isnt correct as the energy cost of non-ranger-shout isnt reduced :* Removed the EoE bomb under the R/Mo section :* Corrected the paragon section :*Removed these example builds: :** Bunny Thumper , has been nerfen and has a unfavor template :** Melandru's Arrows Ranger|R/Me Melandru's Arrows Ranger, has been nerfen and has a :unfavor template :** Cripshot Ranger, has been nerfen and has a unfavor template :** Repeat Expertise Assassin, removed as it has a unfavor template, added Build:R/A_Burning_Arrow_Ganksman :We still need to fill the dervish section but overal i think its accurate now ---> Kurd 11:27, 14 January 2007 (CST) ---- Preliminary information: good or bad? I made a reasonably effective Scythe Matters|Ranger/Dervish during the Nightfall PVP preview, and the R/P Pack Hunter was a big favourite among the newly introduced builds. I'm against speculation in article-pages, but I don't think it'd hurt much in these cases, given that we already have some information to work with. --Black Ark 04:52, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :It might be good, but you'll have to add a { {c3} } tag to the page that warns people that some of the information may not apply when Nightfall is officially released. ::Best not do it. Who needs the info if you can't even create one yet? It would just mean that we need to do a lot of updating later. -- (talk) 04:57, 18 August 2006 (CDT) The R/P section ought to be partially rewritten to address the Expertise nerf. --Desme 04:22, 27 November 2006 (CST) Shouts/Chants In the R/P section it says that Expertise Lowers paragon's shouts and chants. This is not true as far as I know. Is this a mistake? Lionfire :It got changed, they used to work on all non-spells — Skuld 18:10, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::That wasn't my point. The point was that the R/P section of the article is wrong. Lionfire :::You could fix it if you know it to be wrong? :) — Skuld 19:00, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::I wouldn't know what to do be delete it. That wouldn't be constructive would it... Lionfire ::::: Okay, I did it. Doesn't like much better. And I NEED to work on typos. Lionfire Clean-up By god, some of these notes are horrible! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:31, 8 May 2007 (CDT) delete see Category talk:Profession combinations#why delete --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:38, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Elementalist How come you removed the section about R/E? Conjures are very good for adding extra damage onto Barrage, Kindle, and even regular shots. It deserves to be there --Gimmethegepgun 20:52, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Assassin Secondary Ranger/AssassinRangers get very little benefit from this profession combination. Are you kidding me?Just go play an AB to see the R/A with escape whirling defense and dagger skills.Wormtongue Gr 00:15, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :The entire PvXwiki community disagrees, mostly because assassins are able to use much better dagger chains than rangers. The e-management provided by expertise is actually overshadowed by critical strikes, and primary assassins have a free secondary. Toraen (Talk/ ' 10:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::I've never understood why people make a R/A with a dagger chain. Lower damage, inferior energy management are traded for survivability (which could be attained by using Shroud of Distress, Critical Defences etc) Silver Sunlight (T/ ) 11:03, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::Shroud of Distress is commonly held to be bugged- it often only works if you're under 50% when you cast it. 11:06, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Lightning Reflexes and Whirling Defense zomg (T/ ) 11:08, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I've never noticed it not working... Either way, most Assassin chains are "hit and run", prolonged survivability isn't all that important. Silver Sunlight (T/ ) 11:13, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Smite Ranger? Couldnt we add the smite ranger on here? 23:21, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :...what is that? (T/ ) 23:22, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Something about Smite being an attack skill if I recall correctly. 23:25, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::Welcome to three years ago? (T/ ) 23:27, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Well gosh, you think of something then. 23:28, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, maybe he means Stonesoul Strike and Holy Strike, which are reduced by expertise. 23:50, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::That's a horrible build. (T/ ) 00:01, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Dual shot with smiting prayers buffz? A ranger that farmz smites? A spelling nazi who smitez me for my bad spelling? Deviant Priest 03:28, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The only buff you could use is Judge's Insight, and that is a lot of energy/long cast time for a pretty meh effect (compared to Conjures etc.) (T/ ) 03:43, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Then in my personal opinion IP address probably maybe meant this pvx build Deviant Priest 04:42, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::That makes a lot of sense, actually. Might want to list R/N farming builds too. 04:48, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::You mean mention there's some synergy between stone striker, ranger armor, and storm chaser? Or is that sarcasm I detect? (I can never tell on the enterweb) Deviant Priest 04:58, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Pure Was Mi Ling I don't see how that is any more relevant to Rangers than any other class. Besides, it conflicts with Antidote Signet and isn't affected by Expertise...and I don't think it would be useful on a split or spike. (T/ ) 01:06, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I take it on Felix when I get CoF runs... but that's not actually playing GW. 03:30, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::Meh. Saw it on observer several times. The only reason I think it's more relevant to Rangers is because they're basically the class with the best bar compression, so good support skills that might otherwise be overlooked can find a place on some Ranger bars. How does it conflict with Antidote Signet though? Maybe I don't know what you mean by "conflict." Obviously you wouldn't take both of them. On a slightly related note, the somewhat dismal energy management from Shell Shock + Body Shot isn't that terrible when you consider you're also getting cracked armor in there to assist with damage. '[[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 06:56, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::The only reason to take Pure Was over Antidote Signet would be to help out allies; when you're by yourself/splitting/running/soloing NPCs etc. it's obvious that Antidote Signet would be taken. I suppose you are right that a Ranger could get away with it more than most profession. But it seems like questionable advice outside of teh "high-end" PvP. :::Every profession can take Weaken Armor/Sundering Weapon to add domages, but it's a fairly small damage increase; large portion of Ranger's damage comes from armor-ignoring and degen anyway. There is marginally more synergy because of Body Shot, sure; but I think only the Warrior has a truly good reason to take Sundering Weapon, for Body Blow or Distracting Strike. :::Anyway that's just my opinions on how Ranger ought to be played, they are by no means the best or most correct, so feel free to add back in if you want. (T/ ) 07:05, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for explaining your reasoning. Even though raw damage Rangers have surged to popularity in the past, Anet seems adamant on nerfing them, leading me to believe that degeneration is the way they intended Rangers to deal damage. I will leave the article as is. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 16:04, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::::It was madness when they buffed Burning Arrow, since it was totally contrary to the prior nerf of Sloth Hunter's Shot for "doing too much damage". I'd say ANet has yet to make up its mind, really. (T/ ) 05:01, 25 January 2009 (UTC) several issues I'll adress the issues here, without an answer and a decent argumentation, I'll revert. R/E Firestorm Firestorm is a poor choice for an ele, it's even worse for a ranger primary. Not even considering how (a) mobs scatter, making all other AoE damage from your team useless and (b) the damage is hopeless. (and btw, Ranger main for 6 years.) Amy Awien 17:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) R/P Song of concentration is a poor substitute for trappers focus, or even whirling defence. Next problem, how are you going to get the adrenaline on a trapper? Well? Amy Awien 17:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC)